A plate-like device under test such as a semiconductor integrated circuit is subjected to an electrical test as to whether or not it is produced as per specification. Such an electrical test is conducted, using an electrical connecting apparatus such as a probe card, a probe block, a probe unit, etc., which are provided with a plurality of probes, i.e., contacts to be individually pressed against electrodes of a device under test. This type of electrical connecting apparatus is utilized to electrically connect the electrodes of the device under test and a tester.
As kinds of such electric connecting apparatus, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe those with probes, i.e., contacts mounted on a mounting portion of a base plate such as a wiring base plate, a probe sheet or the like in a cantilever state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2003-43064 Official Gazette
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2003-57264 Official Gazette
Both these conventional apparatus comprise at least one contact group with a plurality of contacts arranged in one row, each contact being adhered to a mounting portion such as the wiring and wiring land of a wiring base plate by means of a conductive adhesive such as solder. Since it is technically hard to adhere contacts to a mounting portion, adhesion is made per contact.
In both prior apparatus, however, since mounting positions of the contacts to the mounting portion are coincident in a direction orthogonal to the alignment direction of the contacts, when adhering the contacts by means of solder, adjoining mounting portions are damaged by the heat for soldering. As a result, an arrangement pitch for the contacts should be made large.
Also, when the contacts are mounted on the mounting portion by welding by using a laser beam, adjoining mounting portions are heated to be damaged, so that an arrangement pitch of the contacts should be made large.